


War is Over

by SaphiralovesTolkien



Series: 25 Days Till Christmas Fanfiction Countdown [15]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas Party, Christmas Themed, F/M, Gen, Making Up, Misunderstandings, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 01:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17034076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaphiralovesTolkien/pseuds/SaphiralovesTolkien
Summary: The Cybertronians are throwing a massive holiday party to celebrate the end of the war. It's supposed to be a happy time, but old mistakes and misunderstandings may wreak the holiday cheer.





	War is Over

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm still behind, but I'm determined to catch up tomorrow...er, today.  
> Day 15: Character A and Character B broke up but then they meet at a holiday party.  
> I don't own anything obvious.  
> Betaed by Grammarly.  
> This is heavily OC centered so if you don't like, don't read.  
> Enjoy!

> A very Merry Christmas  
>  And a happy New Year  
>  Let's hope it's a good one  
>  Without any fear  
>  War is over, if you want it  
>  War is over, now

“Blackout, would you mind telling your...pet to sssstop climbing me?”

“Scorponok goes where he wants to go and ah, climbs who he wants to climb.”

“Yessss, I am aware of that, but doessss he have to climb me?”

“He likes you.”

“Like masssster like pet?”

Blackout smiled at the predacon, “He likes you,” he reiterated, “as his master does.”

If the predacon could have blushed she would have, hearing those words were like music. EchoNeedle preened, flicked her tail, and stretched her wings, careful to not jostle the scorpion on her back.

“Speaking of Scorponok, I have to remember to secure him in the room before we leave for the party, can’t have him escaping can we?”

EchoNeedle’s mood immediately soured at the mention of the party; she had tried to get out of it, but Blackout had given her that pleading look that was hard to say no to and Megatron had insisted she be there as the former Weapons Commander and Optimus had insisted she be there as  _ his _ former Weapons Commander. It wasn’t that the predacon disliked parties, she didn’t mind them really, no, it was the fact that every Cybertronian who had been involved in the war and was still alive had RSVPed as yes; that included  _ him.  _ The ex-Decepticon did not incline ever to meet him again or even see him, not after what he did during the war that made her permanently change sides. No, she was not looking forward to seeing him at all. She looked at her back to see Scorponok nestling in for a nap and sighed; the scorpion had no idea how lucky he was. 

* * *

 

When Megatron, Optimus, and their former council members had met to decide the location of the holiday party, they had nearly started another war. Megatron had wanted it on Cybertron to reminisce their planet’s former glory, Optimus had wanted it on Earth to remember all the allies they had during the war. The two former faction leaders had been nearly nose to nose with their ideas and had refused to back down. Their former council members had glanced at each other in exasperation and Ironhide had even brought out his weapons and had started cleaning them in preparation of a new war.

Aurie, the Autobots former assassin, finally broke the argument with her suggestion of Mars, it was directly in the middle of both planets and was free of both debris and meddling humans. The former leaders reluctantly agreed and the holiday party preparations had begun immediately. EchoNeedle had attended the meeting just as all the other officers had and had been dreading it before she found out from Starscream that the Decepticon's former spymaster and third in command was not coming. The predacon had been relieved and even enjoyed the meeting; it was amusing to see both leaders go pale when she entered the room, and the two realized that they both had seats for her. 

EchoNeedle had been very diplomatic and simply settled herself at the end of the table so that she was at equidistant from both sides; a nod to her service in both factions. 

EchoNeedle now remembered that meeting and the many ones after that as she and Blackout approached the party space on Mars. The holiday party was set under a vast dome that recycled air so that the humans who accompanied the former Autobots were able to breathe without their clumsy looking suits. There was a large dance floor, a stage where a band was already playing, circular tables with chairs situated around the room, and plenty of Energon in all sorts of different shapes and flavors scattered on multiple tables arranged around the room. 

The holiday theme was white Christmas, so the color palette of the room and decorations was white and icy blue. Cybertronians were known for their love of color coordination, so everyone had the same palette of colors on their respective bodies in clever designs that made them look even more alien. 

“This place looks amazing,” said Blackout in awe as he and EchoNeedle stepped into the dome after being announced, “You and your team did a wonderful job.”

EchoNeedle preened under the praise and purred happily. The couple took their time walking the perimeter of the dome, greeting former Decepticons and Autobots alike, giving compliments and receiving them. The party was in full swing by the time the two made it back to the front. Cybertronians were milling about everywhere talking and drinking Energon and acting as if there had never been a war. 

“Everyone issss sssso happy and relaxed,” commented EchoNeedle, “assss if there had never been a war.”

“War is over love,” said Blackout with a smile, he kissed her cheek, “I’m going to find us some drinks.”

EchoNeedle nodded, “Get me a ssssomething fruity.” She had acquired a particular liking to the taste of fruit when she was on Earth and now absolutely loved it.

Blackout nodded and set off into the crowd to find the Energon. EchoNeedle watched the crowd around her and traded compliments with a few more Transformers. 

“EchoNeedle.”

The predacon jerked her head around; she would know that voice anywhere, it sometimes still haunted her dreams. She narrowed her violet optics, a feature that never turned completely blue or red, as she saw the one Cybertronian she had hoped not to meet here. 

Soundwave approached her looking stupidly handsome in the same white and icy blue as the decorations, it was unfair that even after so long he still could steal her breath away. The former Decepticon second in command stopped a few paces away when he caught the shifting of her tail and the slight bristling of the wings. 

“EchoNeedle,” he said again in that stupidly smooth voice of his, “You look lovely and no different than the first time I laid eyes on you.” 

The predacon snorted and swished her tail if he thought compliments would make her melt like they once did he could think again, the war had changed her just as it had changed everyone. 

“It is good to see you,” Soundwave continued, choosing to ignore the clear signs of agitation, “It has been a while.”

“I wissssh I could ssssay the ssssame of you,” hissed the predacon, “but unfortunately I no longer wissssh to ssssee you.”

“I realize the way we left things was bad-”

“Bad!” Snapped EchoNeedle angrily, “Bad?! You were dead! I ssssaw you die at the hands of the Autobotssss! And all in sssservice to Lord Megatron!”

“Ah, so that’s the reason why you left, I have always wondered.”

“That issss not the only reasssson! I blamed your death on Megatron sssso I flew away to avoid being captured by the humanssss and I no longer wisssshed to be in Megatron’ssss sssservice any longer. I joined the Autobotssss becausssse it wassss advantagoussss, but I didn’t completely turn ssssidessss until later.”

“If my death wasn’t the reason you left, then what was,” asked Soundwave curiously with a slight tilt of his head and if the peace treaty hadn’t already been signed, she would be attacking him right now. 

“How about the fact that you were alive!,” She hissed, glaring at him through slitted optics.

“I made myself known to you the minute I could,” said Soundwave, “but the war made it difficult, I had duties I needed to take care of-”

“Dutiessss?!” EchoNeedle nearly shrieked, “You let me think you dead for yearssss! Imagine my surprise when Optimussss Prime of all people informssss me that you are alive and well and that your death wassss merely a tactic to throw Autobotssss and humanssss alike off your trail.”

“We were Decepticons,” said Soundwave a little annoyed, “we partook in tactics like those all the time.”

“Yessss, but you didn’t tell me.”

“It was need to know only. I wanted to tell you, but Megatron forbade it.”

“And you alwayssss did what Megatron assssked like a good little ssssoldier.”

“It was my duty as his second in command.”

“Your duty wassss to me!”

“I had other priorities besides you; you have to understand that war makes life difficult-”

“You left me!” She spat, “And right when I needed you the mosssst!”

Soundwave looked as if he was going to say something, but EchoNeedle furiously cut him off, “How wassss I ssssupossssed to raisssse four children on my own? I had no experience, you did! I needed you, and you weren’t there! They assssked quesssstionssss when they got older; who issss daddy, why issssn’t he here? I told them you had been a brave warrior who had died in battle. Of coursssse, I couldn’t tell them the truth, that their father wassss a coward who had left hissss family!”

EchoNeedle was breathing hard at the end of her rant, her tail was coiled tightly, and her wings were half-way transformed into their infamously dangerous needles. After a while, she gained control over her breathing and looked up to gauge her former partner’s reaction. It was to her surprise to find him pale and shaking, “Children,” he whispered, “we have children.”

That caused the predacon to blink in surprise, “Yes. Did...you not….know?”

The look on Soundwave’s face was answer enough; she half regretted yelling at him so much; how did he not know?

“Did no one ever tell you that’ssss the reasssson why I joined the Autobotssss? I left becausssse I thought you wanted nothing to do with them.”

The pain on Soundwave’s face was apparent as he took steps forward until he could grasp EchoNeedle’s claws, “No one ever told me! Needle, I swear! If I had known, I would have never gone along with Megatron’s idea!”

Soundwave looked at her in earnest, EchoNeedle searched his face, half hoping to find a lie but no, she knew him too well, he was not lying. The two stood in silence for a while, regret flowing between them as well as the loss of what could have been. Only about a minute later Soundwave let go of the Predacon's claws and took a step back, he hesitated before asking, “Are you happy?”

EchoNeedle looked at him and came to a startling revelation, he still loved her, had never stopped loving her even when she moved on. The predacon looked at the ground for a moment before meeting his optics, “Yes, I’m very happy.”

Soundwave nodded, and EchoNeedle could see a different pain in his optics. She thought for a few seconds before haltingly asking, “Would...you care to meet them? My...our children?”

The hope that bloomed in Soundwave’s optics was enough for the predacon to give him a small smile, one that he returned, “I would love to.”

When Blackout came back with their drinks and asked what had put her in a pensive mood, she only smiled and kissed him; the war was over, differences had been set aside, mistakes and misunderstandings had been forgiven, and even though things couldn’t go back to how they used to be, EchoNeedle saw hope on the horizon

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to all who have read and left Kudos or comments!!!


End file.
